Selamat Malam Ulquiorra
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Tanpa sengaja, Rukia yang ditinggal oleh Grimmjow karena ada urusan mendadak, jadi berkeliling stan dengan ditemani oleh Ulquiorra! Laki-laki yang selama ini disukainya. "Kami-sama.. Terima kasih atas hari ini." ucapku dalam hati seraya menatap langit yang cerah. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Dentingan sepuluh kali di kamarku menandakan hari telah semakin larut. Dihadapanku ada selembar kertas putih penuh dengan coretan. Besok aku sudah harus membacakan puisi ini di depan kelas tapi bahkan sebait saja belum kunjung rampung.

* * *

**Selamat Malam Ulquiorra**

**.**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**"Aku... Merindukanmu..." Aku bergumam sambil menuliskan kata kata yang baru saja ku ucapkan di atas kertas putih yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk menuliskan ide-ideku. Sejurus kemudian,kucoret lagi kata-kata itu karena kurasa begitu dramatis.**

"Hmm.." Gumamku kemudian.

Aku geram, kemudian tanganku jahil mengaduk aduk isi laci meja belajarku hingga dapat kurasakan dalamnya sudah sangat berantakan. Ah! Kemudian tanpa sadar tanganku menarik selembar..foto? Foto apa ini? Kenapa sampai ada foto di selipan laci di meja belajar? Bukan tabiatku meletakkan foto-foto di sembarang tempat. Menurutku foto adalah benda berharga yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu pada suatu moment yang "special" jadi mana mungkin aku meletakkan selembar foto dengan begini sembrono.

Kubalikkan lembaran itu sampai mataku berhasil membulat sempurna. Terlihat foto seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu berawarna hitam pekat yang diurainya. Matanya berwarna violet cerah dan sedikit terlihat bengkak karena habis menangis. Begitu ketara. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya dengan bibir mungil kemerahan. Ia berdiri di samping seorang laki-laki yang berambut emerald kelam dengam matanya yang senada. Laki-laki yang berdiri di samping perempuan bermata violet cerah itu tampak tidak menampilkan emosi. Datar saja tetapi membuatnya terlihat menawan. Ia mengenakan setelan jas dengan warna senada dengan perempuan itu-coklat.

"Hmm" tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum menatap foto-wajah-itu.

"Sudah lama ya, Ulqui. Apa kabarmu?" Tanyaku pada foto itu seakan ia akan menjawabnya. Kurasa, malam telah merusak saraf saraf otakku.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pria yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan selamanya. Selamanya. Garis bawah. Entah kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa atau tidak mau bisa melupakannya. Hmm beda tipis. Keemeraldannya telah menghipnotis violetku hingga batas terakhir ia dapat bertahan.

"Aku Uranus" kemudian tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengambil kembali penaku yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping kertas putih yang nyaris menjadi hitam lantaran terlalu banyak coretan dan menulis di bagian putih yang tersisa, di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu.

* * *

_"Berjalan, berputar  
Bak sebuah roda, bak sebuah orbit  
Aku berputar di orbitku  
Aku berputar di sumbuku  
Aku berputar menjalani hidupku "_

* * *

Aku berhenti sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan kelanjutannya. Mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian aku melanjutkan menulis bait selanjutnya

* * *

_"Aku besar, mengapung, lambat, tak berisi  
Hanya bisa melihatnya dalam kemilau cincin indahnya  
Hanya dapat melihatnya dari jarak berpuluh puluh ribu mil  
Di antara berjuta juta debu kosmis  
Diantara bulan bulanku  
Diantara bulan bulannya"_

* * *

"Hmm" kembali aku bergumam. Entah mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan ide seperti ini karena aku sendiri bahkan bukan pecinta astronomi.

* * *

_"Saturnus_  
_Terkadang kami mendekat, kemudian terbentang jauh_  
_Dipisahkan lebih banyak ruang hampa tanpa oksigen_  
_Ditutupi lebih banyak debu kosmis_  
_Di Bimasakti_  
_Tempatnya dan diriku berada_  
_Saturnus_  
_Ini menyesakkan..."_

* * *

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Mensugestikan bahwa semua ini sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu kusedihkan lagi. Kisah kami sudah mencapai kata selesai saat pesta kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamaku setahun lalu. Semua sudah hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan saat perpisahan yang tak terucapkan itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, semua memang sudah punya jalan takdirnya tersendiri dan mungkin beginilah aku seharusnya. Bukan salahNya, bukan salah siapapun karena sebenarnya laki-laki datar dengan mata emerald redup itu memang tidak pernah mengetahui perasaanku.

* * *

_"Dia berotasi, aku berotasi  
Dia berevolusi, aku pula berevolusi  
Tapi kami bahkan seperti tidak akan bergesekan  
Seperti semacam gesekan yang kemudian menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar  
Seperti bertemu di satu titik untuk kemudian bertabrakan, meledak dan menciptakan meteorid,mungkin?  
Tetapi gravitasi matahari akan selalu menjaga kami  
Ia mengawasi kami,  
Uranus dan Saturnus"_

* * *

Ya, semenjak perpisahan itu, kami tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain lagi bahkan berkirim pesanpun tidak. Dia kian menjadi orang asing bagiku. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti ia akan semakin menjauh hingga tidak ada bagian dari dirinya lagi yang dapat kugapai meskipun itu ingatan akan dirinya.

Kami-sama, apakah yang kau rencanakan untukku, untuknya? Apakah kami memang akan berakhir seperti ini?

* * *

_"Aku hanya akan ada di orbitku  
Dia hanya akan ada di orbitnya  
Saturnus  
Tidak akan ada gesekan, tidak akan ada tabrakan  
Tidak akan ada meteorid kami"_

* * *

Aku meletakkan penaku seiring kalimat terakhir selesai aku tulis. Kemudian, setitik air tampak membekas membentuk lingkaran kecil yang membuat kertas putihku menjadi basah. Ah, aku melakukannya lagi.

Kuseka air itu dan segera merapikan meja belajarku untuk kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurku. Sebelum mataku kupejamkan dan kulewati satu lagi hari yang berlalu dengan mengenangnya, aku mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami-sama atas segala rencana indah yang telah ia persiapkan untukku kemudian aku mulai memejamkan mata dan berharap seseorang di sana dengan mata emeraldnya yang menawan dan tampang datarnya yang begitu memikat akan selalu bahagia. _Selamat malam Ulquiorra_..

"Cih, kau munafik sekali, Rukia.." Gumamku sebelum aku terlelap malam ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview Chapter 1**

Kuseka air itu dan segera merapikan meja belajarku untuk kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurku. Sebelum mataku kupejamkan dan kulewati satu lagi hari yang berlalu dengan mengenangnya, aku mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami-sama atas segala rencana indah yang telah ia persiapkan untukku kemudian aku mulai memejamkan mata dan berharap seseorang di sana dengan mata emeraldnya yang menawan dan tampang datarnya yang begitu memikat akan selalu bahagia. Selamat malam Ulquiorra..

"Cih, kau munafik sekali, Rukia.." Gumamku sebelum aku terlelap malam ini.

* * *

"-Tidak akan ada gesekan, tidak akan ada tabrakan. Tidak akan ada meteorid kami." Perlahan,kubuka mata setelah membaca puisi yang kutulis di atas selembar kertas putih kucel yang penuh coretan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuhku saat membacakan puisi ini di depan kelas. Seperti telah mengalirkan segenap emosi yang terucap melalui tiap bait yang terlontar dari mulut ini. Hening untuk sesaat.

**Selamat Malam Ulquiorra**

**.**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

Tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang besar dan berdinding putih polos ini setelah aku selesai membacakan puisi yang dengan setengah mati berhasil ku buat semalam. Hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Apresiasi yang kudapatkan atas puisi ini ku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup. Senang rasanya mendapat pujian dari Ochi-sensei guru bahasa yang agak nyentrik di SMA Karakura ini. Ia terus menanyakanku darimana inspirasi yang kudapatkan hingga dapat membuat puisi seperti ini yang tentunya hanya dapat ku jawab dengan sekadarnya karena yah akupun tak tahu darimana bisa kudapatkan ide ini.

"_Aku Uranus. Kau Saturnus...ku_" gumamku dalam hati dengan perut yang terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang tak tahu berasal darimana sambil berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dudukku di baris terakhir di samping jendela diiringi tatapan-tatapan yang tak dapat kuterjemahkan artinya dari teman-teman sekelasku.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, aku menyingkap rambut hitamku dibalik daun telinga dengan ujung ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah sambil menoleh ke kiri, melihat keluar jendela, mengamati sebuah pohon Mahoni tua yang besar dan tegap di halaman sekolah. Warna daunnya yang hijau hutan mengingatkanku pada Saturnusku yang sekarang berada beribu-ribu meter jauhnya dari sekolah ini entah sedang melakukan apa. Terbersit suatu pemikiran yang mengandung harapan di dalamnya bahwa mungkinkah untuk hanya beberapa detik atau bahkan untuk sekilas saja, pemikirannya tentangku masuk mengganggu harinya? Ah.. Pemikiran gila macam apa yang sedang kubuat ini. Membuang muka dari sang pohon jati, aku mengembalikan konsentrasiku yang sempat terputus di dalam kelas sambil berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran mengganggu. "_Move on, Rukia_" gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi, kau akan datang, Rukia? Akan kupesankan tiket untukmu kalau kau setuju. Gratis kok... Untukmu..." Ujar suara di seberang sana. Baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi dan baru saja pula aku menghidupkan handphone berwarna plum dengan corak seperti guguran kelopak daun sakura di belakangnya dengan gantungan Chappy limited edition yang berhasil kudapatkan susah payah di situs online shop yang terkenal dengan harganya yang selangit ketika tiba-tiba handphone ini bergetar dan memunculkan nama pemanggilnya di layar.

"Oh ayolah Grimmy ini bahkan belum sampai 24 jam sejak kau memberitahukanku acara perayaan ke-74 sekolahmu. Aku belum bisa memutuskan."

"Oh ayolah Rukia. Tiket masuk Hueco Mundo sangatlah terbatas dan aku tak ingin kau kehabisan! Lagian apa susahnya meluangkan satu hari weekendmu untuk berkunjung ke Hueco Mundo. Kami semua merindukanmu,tahu? Hahahahaha"

"Hmm oh baiklah sesukamu saja, Grim" balasku kemudian.

"Tapi kau harus datang ya"

"Baiklah"

"Delapan tepat di depan gerbang Hueco Mundo"

"Delapan tepat di depan gerbang Hueco Mundo" ekorku.

"Dengan dress yang manis"

"Dengan dress yang- apa? Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Hahahahaha" terdengar tawa yang sangat besar di seberang sana.

"Ayolah Rukia.. Kau pasti akan terlihat manis sekali" sambungnya kemudian.

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Aku memaksa"

"Kemudian aku tidak akan datang"

"Oh ayolah.. Ulquiorra dan aku sudah rindu denganmu. Sangat. Rindu. Sampai ingin ma-"

"Hentikan bicaramu yang memalukan itu, Grimmjow!" Terdengar suara lain yang menginterupsi. Suara bariton yang tegas dan datar. Suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi. Suara yang.. Yang... sangat... kurindukan dan sepertinya berasal dari samping Grimmjow. Dan oh! Aku baru saja melewatkan sebuah poin penting. Poin penting yang sangat penting. Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya? Aku harus datang ke Hueco Mundo hari Minggu ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

"_Oh ayolah masa bodoh dengan harga diri, Rukia toh Grimmjow yang mendesakmu untuk datang. Oh, Rukia kau hanya datang memenuhi janji kepada teman sekolah menengah pertamamu._" Ucapku dalam hati.

"Baiklah" kataku kemudian.

Hening.

"Grimm?"

"Kau... Hahahaha baiklah aku tunggu di depan gerbang Hueco Mundo jam 8 tepat hari Minggu dengan Ulquiorra dan jangan lupa kenakan dress yang manis ya! Oh ya, jangan lupa membawa topi karena mungkin cuaca akan menjadi sangat panas mengingat sebentar lagi akan musim panas" ujar Grimmjow panjang lebar.

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ba-"

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia"

Kelu. Mendadak lidahku terasa kelu tatkala suara itu kembali terdengar memotong perkataanku. Bagai mimpi di siang bolong aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan begitu dekat seperti ini. Kami-sama, kumohon hentikan waktu di dunia ini selamanya ah tidak semenit saja ah aku mohon barang sedetik saja.

"Oy cebol!" Seru suara menyebalkan di seberang sana yang segera merusak moodku.

"Ya ya! Aku tahu, Grimmjow! Aku banyak urusan sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" Segera kusentuh tanda _Reject_ di layar handphoneku dan beranjak menuju kelasku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi semenit lalu dan pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kimia. Bahkan pelajaran yang sangat kuhindari inipun terasa sangat menyenangkan hari ini. Entah mengapa. Entah... Mengapa.

* * *

Hari Minggu. Cuaca sangat cerah. Aku sudah mendapati diriku berada di gerbang Hueco Mundo. Berpasang-pasang mata melihatku dengan tatapan yang err-entahlah. Menyebalkan. "_Oh ayolah kau harus sadar Rukia, pakaianmu ini sangat norak! Grrr awas kau Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!_" Ujarku dalam hati sambil tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangan.

"Wow wow siapa ini yang datang? Wah manis sekali."

Suara menyebalkan itu. Aku tahu itu milik siapa. Segera kubalikkan badan dan kuinjak kakiknya dengan kakiku. "Diam kau, berisik. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi pusat perhatian!"

"Kenapa? Karena kau cantik, hm?"

"Diam dan berikan aku tiketnya"

"Wow wow tunggu dulu, nona. Kau bahkan belum menyapa temanmu ini."

"Tidak usah repot-repot aku ti-"

"Hai, Rukia"

Deg! Sepertinya suara bariton ini sangat senang memotong pembicaraan orang dan mengacaukan hatiku seketika dengan sekali hentakan. Dengan muka yang kurasa sudah memerah dengan penuh kenistaan, kubalikkan wajahku ke arahnya dan melihatnya berdiri di belakangku dengan T-shirt hitam bergambar robot dengan tulisan "Magmatid" yang kuduga adalah baju yang wajib dikenakannya sebagai penanda kelasnya. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kulihat dan sedikit dibentuk acak dengan gel. Jins hitam yang dikenakannya nampak meruncing di bagian bawah seperti...punyaku. Kemudian aku kembali menjalari wajahku dengan pembuluh darah. "_Bodoh! Kau sungguh bodoh Rukia! Memalukan!_" Rutukku dalam hati.

"Oh, hai" balasku canggung setelah keheningan yang sejenak mampir diantara kami. Oh bagus. Sekarang suaraku terdengar sangat-sangat canggung.

"Aaaa baiklah baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Kemudian giliran suara si rambut biru terang itu yang memecah keheningan setelah ia menjawab panggilan dari handphone hitam mengkilap miliknya.

"Ulquiorra, aku duluan ya! Temani si cebol ini berkeliling, oke? Nanti aku akan menyusul kalau sempat! Dan kau... Jangan lupa kau berhutang dua puluh blue velvet dari d'House! Kutinggal dulu ya. Daa cebol! Selamat menikmati harimu!" Kemudian sosok biru terang yang tinggi besar itu melesat dengan cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan setelah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gerbang.

"Masih tergila-gila dengan kue heh?" Kataku berusaha memecah keheningan yang kembali merayapi kami.

"Grimmjow?"

"Ya"

"Begitulah."

Kemudian hening kembali.

"Mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Hmm" balasku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Dan kemudian kami beranjak masuk melewati gerbang Hueco Mundo yang berdiri tegap dan kokoh itu. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang setia hadir di dalam langkah langkah kami. Aku baru tahu jikalau hening bisa terasa begini... Menyenangkan.

Di kiri dan kanan kami terlihat banyak sekali stan-stan yang berdiri menjajakan berbagai macam makanan dan permainan yang menarik. Mereka menggunakan kostum yang unik-unik sesuai tema stan mereka. Ada yang mengenakan kostum maid yang sangat imut, kostum pedagang takoyaki dan ada pula yang menggunakan kostum Gothic. Semuanya tampak ceria dan bersemangat. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

"Kau mau itu?" Ujar suara bariton di sampingku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah stan bertemakan koboy.

"Hmm?" Balasku dengan nada ketidak mengertian sambil menyusuri pandangan matanya, menemukan tujuan yang di maksudnya.

"Chappy"

"Ah..." Mataku segera berbinar melihat sebuah boneka Chappy terpajang manis di stan koboy tersebut.

"Aku akan menembaknya jatuh dan memberikannya untukmu." katanya seraya berlalu dari hadapanku menuju stan koboy itu.

Rasa tidak percaya tentu menyelimutiku tetapi di samping itu semua, terbersit kebahagiaan tak tertara di dalam hati ini. "_Kami-sama.. Terima kasih atas hari ini._" ucapku dalam hati seraya menatap langit yang cerah.

* * *

Yaha! I know I know ini terlalu cepat update(mungkin). Tapi hmm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menuliskan ide-ide yang selalu menghantui ini. Hehehehe

For your information hmm sebenernya puisi di chapter pertama itu puisi saya beneran lo yang saya buat pas pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Muehehehe : p hmm maksudnya sih pengen mungucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah memujinya : p

* * *

Ohya ohya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyak kepada 4 reviewers saya yang sangat saya cintai muah. Kepada

**- haruki1244**  
Terima kasih telah mereview saya terus. Saya akan memberikan kecupan ekstra untumuu muah muah :* dan terima kasih sekali atas pujiannya muehehe. Smooch!

**- Guest**  
I know it's you, camel! ?

**- Anna chan**  
Telimakaciw anna-chan! Kecup tanda perkenalan yaaah muah! ;* senang rasanya menemukan sesama pecinta UlquiRuki hehehe

**-Ray Kousen7**  
Terima kasih reviewnya! Saya sepertinya sudah mengirimkan PM ya? Hmm tapi saya tidak tahu apakah itu terkirim hmm saya tidak mengerti *~* iyaa awalnya sih judul ini memang "Aku Uranus" tapi saya takut nanti kalo temen saya search "Aku Uranus" di google, ntar saya kepergok bikin cerita beginian muehehehe :p

* * *

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih. For everyone who read this story thank you so much and for everyone who read this story and give me a review, I'll love you forever! Smooch from me! Yaha...


End file.
